Hogwarts Wie alles begann
by Kirilein
Summary: Irgendwie muss Hogwarts ja entstanden sein.. nur wie? Hier ist eine mögliche Version über die Entstehung der berühmtesten Zaubererschule aller Zeiten.


** Disclaimer: **   
  
Alle namentlich erwähnten Figuren aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehören J.K.Rowling Wenn ihr glaubt es gibt Leute die mich für SOWAS hier bezahlen...dann is euch nimmer zu helfen.   
  
**Rating: **  
  
General, da is nix besonderes dran   
  
**Summary: **   
  
Irgendwie muss Hogwarts ja entstanden sein.. nur wie? Hier ist eine mögliche Version über die Entstehung der berühmtesten Zaubererschule aller Zeiten. Complete Story.  
  


** Viel Spass dabei! **

  
  
Man schrieb das Jahr 982 als Lord und Lady Ravenclaw, zwei wohlhabende Zauberer aus einem irischen Adelsgeschlecht, zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Rowena nach England reisten, um dort ihren Freunden einen Besuch abzustatten. Auch die Hufflepuffs waren eine angesehene adelige Familie Englands. Lady Ravenclaw hatte den Wunsch geäußert, dass ihre Tochter ein paar Monate dort verbringen sollte um die Sitten und Bräuche dieses Landes kennenzulernen. Womit sie allerdings nicht gerechnet hatten war die Tatsache, dass die Tochter der Hufflepuffs, Helga, sich schon früh mit zwei jungen Männern aus der Gegend angefreundet hatte und diese nun auch Rowena vorstellte, als diese mit ihr am nächsten Tag einen Spaziergang machte.   
Sowohl Godric Gryffindor als auch Salazar Slytherin waren ihr von Anfang an sympathisch, so dass auch sie sich schnell mit ihnen anfreundete. Und damit begann ein Abenteuer, das ganz besondere Ausmaße annehmen sollte...   
  
_Zwei Wochen nach dem ersten Treffen_   
  
Die vier jungen Leute saßen beim Anwesen der Slytherins am Ufer eines Sees und genossen die Nachmittagssonne, welche schon seit Tagen die Erde erwärmte. Daher waren die Mädchen recht locker bekleidet und auch die Jungs hatten sommerliche Kleidung gewählt.   
„Wisst ihr was ich mir überlegt habe?" sanft erklang Rowenas Stimme in der Stille. „Nein... was denn?" Salazar lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm und schaute aus halbgeschlossenen Augen schmunzelnd zu Helga, die gerade im Begriff war das Wasser mit einem Zeh auf den Kältegrad zu testen. „Nun ja, ihr wisst doch das viele Familien ihre Kinder nur unzureichend unterrichten können... ich dachte mir, WIR könnten ihnen doch Unterricht geben." „Wir? Und wie stellst du diiiiiir... hilfe ist das kalt!" Helga machte einen Satz aus dem Wasser, was wiederum Salazar zum Lachen reizte. „Kalt? Glaub ich nicht..."   
Godric stapfte entschlossen zum Wasser und schlüpfte aus den Schuhen, ehe er einfach in das kühle Nass watete. „Ist doch überhaupt nicht kalt...was stellst du dich denn so an?" „Nicht kalt? Natürlich ist das nicht kalt, du hast ja auch lange Hosen an!" Helga setzte sich in die pralle Sonne, damit ihr Rocksaum des Kleides schnell trocknen konnte. „Was wolltest du sagen, bevor das Wasser dich unterbrochen hatte?" Salazar grinste amüsiert und schaute nun vollends auf.   
„Wie sie sich das vorstellt mit dem unterrichten. Wie sollen wir das machen? Dafür haben wir keinen Platz, da bräuchten wir schon etwas wie eine Einrichtung..." Godric wanderte am seichten Ufer entlang und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wobei er die Stirn in Falten legte. „Eine Einrichtung..." Rowena blickte ihn fragend an. Offenbar hatte da jemand eine Idee... „Das hört sich doch gut an, immerhin könnte man diese vor den Muggeln verstecken..." mischte sich nun auch der junge Slytherin in die Überlegungen ein. „Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung und ich denke...." Godric seufzte, „hör auf zu grinsen Salazar..."   
  
„Schon gut, schon gut, denk weiter... ich höre dir zu" „Nun ja ich denke, wir brauchen Platz, wir brauchen Schutzzauber und wir brauchen vor allem Schüler, die wir unterrichten können." „Wir vier? Zusammen? Das kann nur im Chaos enden, Godric" murmelte Helga und ließ sich rückwärts auf die Wiese fallen.   
„Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass die Idee etwas hat..." Godric sah sie mit einem recht überzeugten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Meine Eltern kennen eine Menge Familien, die ihre Kinder sicher gern in solch eine Einrichtung geben würden... schon allein aus dem Grund, weil die ihre Kleinen nicht selbst ausreichend unterrichten können, oder weil sie..." „Du meinst diese Halbblüter oder?" fiel Salazar ihm ins Wort und blickte ihn mit einem leicht abfälligen Blick an. „Jaah ich meine die Halbblüter. Und? Die haben genauso das Recht unterrichtet zu werden wie die Reinblütigen... stell dich nicht so an Salazar."   
„Nun ja... die meisten werden so und so froh sein, wenn ihre Kinder nicht mehr in der Nähe der Muggel sein müssen," Warf Helga nachdenklich ein während sie eine Wolke beobachtete, „schon allein, weil ihre Sprösslinge alles und jeden verhexen würden, der ihnen über den Weg läuft... nicht gerade muggelfreundlich, das musst du zugeben."   
Salazar schaute noch ein wenig skeptisch, nickte aber dennoch. Die Idee an sich schien ihm einleuchtend. Doch dann verdüsterte sich sein Blick, als ihm etwas einfiel...„Ihr habt da etwas in eurem schönen Plan vergessen... Rowena wird nicht allzu lang hier sein," er seufzte, „wenn sie erst einmal genug von unseren Umgangsformen gelernt hat, wird sie diesen... wie hieß er doch gleich?" „Koiran of Flaherty..." seufzte Rowena leise.   
„Danke... sie wird also diesen Flaherty heiraten und sicher nicht hier in der Nähe bleiben. Wo sagtest du lebt dieser Mann?"   
  
„Jetzt hör schon auf Salazar, wir haben es auch so verstanden, aber darum können wir uns kümmern, wenn es soweit ist. Traut ihr euch das überhaupt zu?" Helga hatte sich während der Rede des jungen Slytherins aufgesetzt und schaute nun in die Runde. „Also wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann hat jeder von uns zumindest schon einmal jemanden aus der Familie unterrichtet oder ein wenig Hilfe geleistet, richtig?" Godric grinste leicht, als rundum ein zustimmendes Nicken kam.   
„Dann frage ich mich, warum wir überhaupt fragen ob wir es uns zutrauen... es sind nur ein paar Schüler mehr, das schaffen wir schon." Er zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern und lächelte.   
„Dein Vertrauen hätte ich gern Godric..." murmelte Salazar und schloss die Augen, jedoch ließ ihn die Idee nicht los. „Wer übernimmt welche Fächer und vor allem was für welche wollen wir anbieten?" Die drei Anderen warfen sich belustigte Blicke zu, das waren ganz neue Töne... „Erst mal kümmern wir uns um die Sache mit Rowena. Vielleicht können unsere Eltern ein wenig helfen, wenn wir zuerst mit ihnen über diese Idee reden." schlug Helga vor und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Zustimmendes Gemurmel von den jungen Männern und auch Rowena lächelte zustimmend. Vielleicht konnte man ja doch etwas daran drehen... „Dann gehen wir wohl als erstes zu deinen Eltern, Salazar... die kennen sicher auch ein paar Leute, die ihre Kinder fern der Muggel wissen wollen."   
Godric seufzte leise bei seinen Worten, ihm gefiel die Einstellung der Slytherins nicht sonderlich, aber andererseits wusste er auch, dass diese genauso einflussreich waren wie seine Familie oder die von Helga. „Gut, wollen wir dann gleich los? Ich weiß nicht, ob sie heute etwas vorhatten." Rowena kicherte leise, eigentlich war Godric derjenige, der so enthusiastisch reagierte, wenn es etwas Neues gab.   
Doch im selben Augenblick quietschte sie erschrocken auf, als sie etwas an ihrem Bein spürte. Hektisch rutschte sie weg und entblößte eine kleine dreiköpfige Schlange, die unter ihrem Kleid lag. „Was... ist das eine Runespoor?" fragte sie angespannt und rückte noch etwas weiter von dem Tier weg, welches sie neugierig mit allen drei Köpfen beobachtete.   
„Ja, ist es..."   
  
Rowena schaute ungläubig drein und auch die beiden Anderen guckten zweifelnd zu ihm, als er die Schlange seufzend am Schwanz fasste und vorsichtig zu sich heranzog. „Du weißt schon, dass diese Art hochgiftig ist?" „Natürlich weiß ich das Rowena, aber sie tut nichts..." lächelnd hob er das Tier hoch und hielt es ihnen in angemessenen Abstand hin. „Wenn ich vorstellen darf... das hier ist Celithrania."   
„Netter Name... aber wieso hast du eine Runespoor?" Godric betrachtete das ungewöhnliche Tier skeptisch, wie die drei Köpfe untereinander diskutierten. Der junge Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern als er antwortete. „Hat mein Vater mir geschenkt, er meinte sie wäre bei mir in guten Händen." „Also ich weiß nicht..." murmelte Rowena, „eine Runespoor als Haustier zu verschenken..." Helga räusperte sich leicht. „Nun ja... Salazar wird sie wohl besser verstehen als jeder andere hier, nicht wahr? Was erzählen sie denn gerade?" Verdutzt musterte ihre Freundin sie. Was sollte das für eine Anspielung sein? „Sie wollen eigentlich nur wieder ins Dunkel, Rowenas Rock war wohl gemütlich..."grinsend steckte er die Schlange unter sein Oberteil.   
Rowena blickte noch immer irritiert zu ihm. „Klärst du mich bitte mal auf?" „Er versteht sie... er kann mit ihnen sprechen. Klingt verrückt, ist aber eine Tatsache." eröffnete Godric bereitwillig, was Rowena noch ungläubiger gucken ließ. Kopfschüttelnd holte Salazar die Schlange wieder hervor.   
_## Entschuldige, aber meine Freundin hier braucht eine kleine Demonstration. ##_   
Die Schlange schmiegte sich an seinem Arm an.   
  
_::: Sie kennt so etwas nicht? :::_   
_## Nein, ich denke nicht, dass sie schon mal jemanden getroffen hat der euch versteht. Ist wie damals mit Helga und Godric, die hatten auch dumm geguckt, sag ich dir...##"_   
Nach einer kurzen Unterredung steckte er die Schlange wieder unter sein Hemd und wandte sich dann Rowena zu, die ihn noch immer fassungslos anblickte. „Du... du hast gezischt... ich meine...GEZISCHT??"   
„Beruhige dich, er versteht sie halt... was ist denn dabei?" Godric lächelte beschwichtigend, was Helga allerdings zum Schmunzeln brachte. Das sagte gerade der Richtige... wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, war es Godric gewesen, der ihn damals angestarrt hatte als wäre er ein Geist gewesen. „Können wir das später abklären? Wir sollten nun wirklich erst mal zu meinen Eltern reingehen, nachher verschwinden die doch noch spurlos." Salazar seufzte und verdrehte dann die Augen, als die Runespoor ihre Köpfe aus seinem Hemdsausschnitt herausgucken ließ.   
„Ja...natürlich..." murmelte Helga und guckte kopfschüttelnd auf das Bild, was sich ihr bot. Schließlich stand sie auf und zog Rowena auf die Beine. „Los, ehe wir hier doch noch einschlafen." Auch die jungen Männer erhoben sich und wanderten dann mit den Damen zum Haus hinauf, welches auf einer sanften Anhöhe stand.   
  
Die Slytherins waren eine in den Zaubererkreisen sehr angesehene, wohlhabende Familie, die einen starken Einfluss auf die magische Gesellschaft hatte. Dies war, neben der Tatsache, dass sie so und so schon bei Salazar zu Hause waren, Godrics Hauptargument gewesen. Er wusste sehr wohl von den Ansichten dieser Familie was die Muggel anging und er konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht teilen. Jedoch waren Lord und Lady Slytherin immer zuvorkommend und auch freundlich zu ihm gewesen, selbst als er sich einmal mit ihnen eine Debatte über das Thema Muggel geliefert hatte. Auch Helga hatte mit ihnen keinerlei Probleme und von Rowena waren Salazars ältere Herrschaften von Anfang an entzückt gewesen.   
_ „ Zu schade, dass sie schon versprochen ist, sie wäre die perfekte Frau für ihn.." _ So oder so ähnlich hatte Lord Slytherin über Rowena gesprochen, so dass die Chancen recht gut standen, was ihren Plan anging. Sein Freund öffnete die Tür und ließ sie nacheinander eintreten. „Führst du unsere Ladies bitte in den Wohnraum Godric, ich komme gleich nach." Der junge Gryffindor nickte und geleitete sie wie angewiesen in den Wohnraum, während Salazar seine Eltern aufsuchte.   
  
_1 Woche später, Zauberratssitzung_   
  
„... und zum Abschluss unserer Versammlung erteile ich Lord Slytherin und Lord Hufflepuff das Wort. Sie wollen einen Vorschlag anbringen, der es uns möglich machen könnte, unsere Kinder fern der Muggelwelt zu unterrichten." Zustimmendes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen der Hexen und Zauberer, die nun alle ihre Augen auf die beiden Männer richteten, welche sich ihren Weg zum Podest gebahnt hatten.   
Jaeldan Slytherin räusperte sich kurz, ehe er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen ließ und dann nickte. „Ich freue mich über die Tatsache, dass viele von Euch dieser Versammlung beiwohnen, so dass wir eine große Gruppe ansprechen können.   
Wie eben schon erwähnt, haben die Tochter von Eusteace Hufflepuff und der Sohn von Horatio Gryffindor, zusammen mit der Tochter einer befreundeten Familie aus Irland, den Ravenclaws, und meinem Sohn eine interessante Idee ausgearbeitet."   
  
Eusteace Hufflepuff und Jaeldan Slytherin erklärten nun in groben Zügen den Plan der jungen Leute, beantworteten hier und da Fragen und ließen dann den Rat abstimmen, ob etwas derartiges zu realisieren wäre. Man hatte auch die Ravenclaws eingeladen, damit diese sich von der Idee ihrer Tochter ein Bild machen und ihre Einwände vortragen konnten. Immerhin war Rowena einem Mann versprochen worden und solch ein Arrangement konnte nicht einfach in den Wind geblasen werden. Es brauchte gute Argumente und letztendlich befanden sie, dass eine schulische Einrichtung, geschützt vor den Muggeln, ein gerechtfertigtes Argument sei.   
  
Die Ratssitzung und die darauf folgende Abstimmung dauerten insgesamt etwa 3 Stunden, welche die vier jungen Zauberer nervös wartend vor der Halle des Rates verbrachten. Godric wanderte unruhig auf und ab, wobei Helga ihm Gesellschaft leistete, Rowena wibbelte ungeduldig auf den Fußballen herum und Salazar verzwirbelte gedankenverloren eine Haarsträhne nach der anderen. Als sich dann endlich die Türen öffneten, wirbelten alle vier fast gleichzeitig herum und blickten abwartend zu der Beratungsgesellschaft. Der Vorsitzende des Rates bedeutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung hereinzukommen, wobei er leicht lächelte.   
Eiligst folgten sie ihm hinein, der junge Slytherin schob vorsichtshalber seine Runespoor etwas weiter unter den Ärmel seines Hemdes, wo sie sich um seinen Arm herumgeringelt hatte, denn Celithrania hatte einfach nicht zu Hause bleiben wollen.   
## Verhalte dich bitte ruhig, das hier wird wichtig werden ## zischte er ihr leise zu und betrat dann hinter Helga den Ratsraum. Der Vorsitzende führte sie bis nach vorn, wo sie schließlich noch nervöser als vorher stehen blieben. „Nun, wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass eine schulische Einrichtung, wie ihr sie euch ausgedacht habt, durchaus eine willkommene Gelegenheit bieten würde. Damit euer Vorhaben so vonstatten geht wie ihr es euch gedacht habt, wird auch die Verlobung von Miss Ravenclaw gelöst werden. Ferner werden euch alle Freiheiten zugestanden, so dass ihr alles nach euren Vorstellungen einrichten könnt."   
  
Die Vier blinzelten ungläubig, dass dieser Vorschlag wirklich durchgebracht werden würde, daran hatten sie nicht mal im Traum gedacht. Und nun auch noch alle Freiheiten die sie benötigen würden! Wie betäubt bedankten sie sich noch immer verblüfft und gingen wieder hinaus. Dort schauten sie sich an.   
„Ich fasse es einfach nicht...es wurde wirklich genehmigt..." hauchte Rowena und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. Oh sie war mehr als froh, sie war nicht mehr gebunden und konnte nun ihre Träume mit ihren Freunden verwirklichen. Auch Helga, Godric und Salazar waren bester Laune, als sie miteinander diskutierend den Heimweg antraten, ihre Eltern schauten ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher.   
  
_Fünf Jahre später, Juli 987_   
  
Zufrieden standen die vier Gründer vor ihrem Meisterwerk der Baukunst. Fünf Jahre hatte es gedauert, ehe sie mit gründlicher Planung, Suche nach einem passenden Grund mit genügend Platz drum herum und einem Haufen Schutzzauber endlich den Bau fertiggestellt hatten. Salazar verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf schief. „Fehlt nur noch ein Name für das Prachtstück..." „Hogwarts!" platzte Godric heraus und wurde dafür verwirrt angesehen. „Wie bitte? Was ist das denn für ein Name?"   
„Einer, den man nicht so leicht vergisst und einfach auszusprechen ist er auch." „Tja... also mir gefällt es" warf Helga ein und auch Rowena nickte zustimmend. Der junge Gryffindor grinste seinen Freund an. „Nun?"   
„Meinetwegen... nenn das Ding ‚Hogwarts'" gab er sich geschlagen und seufzte. „Wir brauchen noch ein Wappen... am besten gleich ein Wappentier wo wir schon dabei sind... ihr wisst schon, wegen den Briefen für die Kinder, damit man sofort erkennt woher der Brief kommt" murmelte Rowena und guckte auf die leere Wand über dem Eingangsportal.   
„Schlange!", „Löwe!" fingen die beiden Herren gleich an, was Helga die Augen verdrehen ließ. „Ihr seid unmöglich... ich wäre für einen Dachs" „Nun... warum nicht alles? Ein Adler steht für mich, ein Dachs für Helga, ein Löwe für Godric und die Schlange für Salazar."   
„Ach wenn wir unsere Rowena nicht hätten, dann hätten wir schon längst aufgeben müssen..." grinste Godric.   
  
Rowena war es auch, die den Vorschlag von verschiedenen Häusern innerhalb der Schule machte, da alle vier während der Planung sich in den Haaren hatten, was die Auswahl der Schüler anging. Salazar weigerte sich noch immer strikt bei der Aufnahme von halbblütigen Schülern, doch da keiner von ihnen eine Rassentrennung in Betracht ziehen wollte, rückte Rowena schließlich mit dem Vorschlag heraus, für jeden ein eigenes Haus einzurichten, so dass jeder die Schüler unter seiner Obhut hatte, die er für besonders geeignet hielt.   
„Ich denke wir gehen jetzt mal da rein, und schauen uns drinnen um... Wann wollen wir eigentlich die ersten Schüler aufnehmen?" Helga wanderte auf das Eingangsportal zu und schaute über die Schulter zurück. „Nicht vor September!"   
Fragend guckte sie zu dem jungen Slytherin. „Und warum das?" „Weil ich mich hier einleben will, ganz einfach. Wie sieht das denn aus wenn sich die Lehrer verlaufen, weil sie nicht wissen wo sie hinmüssen?" Helga kicherte und nickte dann. „Gut... ich sage dann einfach mal, 1. September?" Die übrigen drei nickten.   
  
Godric, der von allen am besten mit dem Zauberstab umgehen konnte, deutete auf die steinerne Wand über dem Portal und murmelte leise einige Zauber. Kurz darauf prangte in Stein gemeißelt das neue Wappen der Schule dort oben: Ein großes H, umgeben von Löwe, Schlange, Adler und Dachs. Darunter wand sich ein Schriftband mit der Aufschrift _‚Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' _ Fragend guckte Helga zu ihm. „Wozu soll das denn sein?" „Ein Schulmotto vielleicht... weiß ich noch nicht genau" gab Godric lächelnd zu. „Aber es erinnert ein wenig an dich, Salazar... dich sollte man frühmorgens auch nicht wecken"   
Dieser brummte nur etwas unverständliches und hakte dann Rowena bei sich ein. „Lasst uns endlich reingehen..." Helga nahm lächelnd Godrics dargebotenen Arm an und ließ sich von ihm ebenfalls ins Innere führen.   
Drinnen blieben sie stehen und schauten sich interessiert um. Wenn man nicht gerade herumzauberte und irgendwelche Dinge einbaute... so etwas wie _ sich bewegende Treppen _ , wirkte das Ganze doch gleich ganz anders. Godric atmete tief durch und blickte dann breit grinsend zu seinen Freunden, die ihn schmunzelnd betrachteten.   
  
„Willkommen in Hogwarts..." 


End file.
